


Girls Just Want to Have Fun

by GirlsJustWantToHaveFun1985



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsJustWantToHaveFun1985/pseuds/GirlsJustWantToHaveFun1985
Summary: Jocelyn thinks that after fifteen years it is finally time to ask Maggie out for a date.
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and probably last ff. It has taken me some time and nerves to write it and to find enough courage to publish it. But I think now is the right time. If a nice Yorkshire girl had not liked it it would not be here. This fandom has brought out so many wonderful stories and I already have to say sorry if someone finds a passage or so which shows similarities to their story. English is not my home language... so Anna, a lovely writer here at the archive, edited it and I'm very grateful for that.  
> By the way I own no rights of Broadchurch and no rights of the song "Girls wanna have fun" by Cindy Lauper.

“Hi, you’ve reached Maggie Radcliffe. I´m not available at the moment but leave a message and I’ll call you back.” 

Well, that wasn’t what Jocelyn hoped to hear. She liked to hear Maggie’s cheery voice but she would´ve preferred her in person and not her answering machine. But she just had the option of leaving a message. 

“Maggie, it's me, Jocelyn. Please call me back when you get this, I need to ask you something.”

Her anxiety didn’t leave her. She had been so nervous since she had made her plan to ask Maggie out for a date. First she thought it was silly but the more she thought about it the more she liked it. 

They had known each other for fifteen years now, and since two months ago they were a couple. When Jocelyn finally made the step to tell Maggie that she loved her everything felt complete, felt right. Of course it wasn’t easy. Because Jocelyn was Jocelyn. Before, she had felt drawn to someone here and there, but nothing more, and she never had a real relationship before. Certainly never with someone she loved. But Jocelyn loved Maggie, and had since they first met. Now they were together, she wanted everything to be perfect.

At around six Jocelyn's phone rang. She was up in seconds because she hoped it was the call she’d waited for all day. 

“Bloody hell!” Where had she left the phone? This was so annoying, she thought to herself when she lifted the pillows of her couch to look if the phone laid there. It couldn't be far! The ringing got louder. 

"Ha! Victory at last!" she chuckled, and wondered how the phone ended up next to her mom's fern. She hung over the sofa and fished behind a little side table.

“Knight.” She was a bit out of breath. 

“Hello love. You left a mysterious message on my answering machine. What do you want to ask me? I´m curious. And I’ve got a question for you, too. What are you doing that has you so out of breath?” She could imagine Maggie’s bright eyes and the mischievous look on her face.

“You are far too curious. One has to keep a secret or two,” answered Jocelyn saucily. “I called you because I was wondering...” Jocelyn took a deep breath to get out the question that had her blushing and nervous as a schoolgirl. 

“Do you want to come on a date with me tomorrow evening? Around half six. I’ll pick you up.” Picking her up... she left that problem out of sight, quite literally. She’d sort it out when she got her answer.

“You want to do what?” Maggie was more than surprised and needed to hear Jocelyn’s request again to be sure she understood her. 

“A date. I would like to go out on a date with you. So... are you free tomorrow?” For one tiny moment Jocelyn started to feel silly again. But no. It´s Maggie, her Maggie. The one person to whom she could lay herself bare without worrying what she was thinking.

The only answer Jocelyn got was the ring of Maggie’s doorbell. 

“Oh damn! Sorry petal, give me a minute.” A minute!!! A minute can be a lifetime, thought Jocelyn. At the moment all she wanted was to hear Maggie’s response. In the background she heard Maggie welcome someone in. It was Lil, she realised and frowned. She knew they were still friends but she would feel more relaxed if Maggie was with her. 

“I´m back, sorry again! Lil just arrived. And to answer your question, yes I would like that. I would like that very much!” 

The tension flowed out of Jocelyn’s body and she fell a bit deeper in the cushions of her sofa. “Great! Then it's settled. I’ll pick you up at half past six.” Jocelyn ignored that she probably sounded rather authoritarian.

“Sweetheart, I don't want to be that person but...” Maggie started, but got interrupted by Jocelyn who sounded very strict. 

“Yes I know, no driving at night and so on. But I asked you out, so you have to let me take care of everything! Now, enjoy your evening. Love you.” Jocelyn wanted to hang up at that. Now everything seemed sorted out she didn’t want to bother Maggie anymore, since Lil was there. The thought made her feel moody.

“Jocelyn! Wait. Listen, why don't you come over? I know it's a bit spontaneous, but Lil just called a few hours ago. She has brought her new partner. Would be interesting to hear your first impression.” Maggie suggested. 

“That sounds tempting, but I'm afraid that I have some things to plan for a very important appointment tomorrow. You have fun. You know I’m looking forward to tomorrow evening do you?” 

Maggie chuckled. “I hope so! Sleep well, and see you tomorrow. I love you. Oh, and by the way - thank you for asking me out.” With that Maggie was gone and Jocelyn's sour mood over Maggie's unexpected visitor was gone too. 

\-------------------------------------

The whole day Jocelyn felt jumpy. They’d been out around Broadchurch since they got together, of course, but that had mostly been for walks or everyday things. This time she wanted it to be special.

She wanted Maggie to see that she was absolutely serious in all her decisions, and she hoped Maggie would accept her invitation to come to London with her, to a banquet at Middle Temple. She would like to show off with her smart, witty and beautiful partner. That thought made her giggle and she enjoyed it.

Everything was settled. She booked a table at a restaurant in Lyme Regis, owned by a friend of hers, for 7pm. Organised a taxi which would pick her up at 6:20 so she would be at Maggie's house at half past six. Perfect.

But when she took a look at her watch she panicked. 5:30pm?! How the hell could time slip away like that? From morning to afternoon time had seemed to crawl and now...   
She had to hurry through jumping in and out of the shower to still have time to blow dry her hair and put on some light makeup. Honestly, she loved a bit of makeup and a nice lipstick, but living in Broadchurch the occasions to dress up were rare. Normally she stuck to a more practical look. It also wasn’t easy to apply eyeliner with failing eyesight. Gosh, that ended up taking ages… Fortunately, she knew exactly what she would wear. 

At quarter past six she took one last look at the mirror and felt satisfied. She looks good. Not too overdressed, not too professional, but just right. She loved this dress. It was really a waste that it spent most of the time at the back of her wardrobe nowadays. The black flattered her figure and the knee-length skirt showed off her calves while hinting at more with the left side slit. And it showed off her decolletage nicely... Pulling her eyes away from the mirror, Jocelyn slipped on her pumps and made her way downstairs.

\---------------------------------------

When the taxi stopped at Maggie's house she was waiting outside. It was drizzling and there seemed to be a thunderstorm coming. 

Maggie was so excited. She hadn’t been able to think about anything else all day, much to Ollie's glee at being able to tease her for her lack of concentration. 

She had to admit that he was right, so she let him enjoy it. Besides, between his jibes he’d offered advice on what she should wear that evening: that she should avoid red, since it washed her out and made her look pale, but that green suited her very well. She absolutely agreed with him, especially once she saw herself in her dark green velvet blouse and with a golden filigree necklace at her throat.

She was sure Jocelyn would be surprised. She had never seen Maggie in fancy clothes since there was never much call for them these days. Even Maggie was a little surprised to see herself in the mirror.

She would have liked to tell Ollie that she couldn't wait to see what Jocelyn would wear, but he would have asked why she was so excited and this would have resulted in her explaining that Jocelyn was incredibly beautiful in her everyday clothes. That Maggie found Jocelyn incredibly sexy in her pencil skirts and silk blouses. The poor boy already couldn’t look at Jocelyn without blushing and stammering, though, so she decided against it.

The cab pulled up and the driver of Beeline Taxis got out to open the door for her. 

“Hi ya Maggie! How are you?” Not a moment later she felt herself being hugged by a bear of a guy. 

"Lewis! It's been ages since I’ve seen you. I’m fine, and you?" She got into the taxi and greeted Jocelyn a, "Hello petal," with a kiss on her cheek and an apologetic look. Lewis kept chatting with Maggie until they arrived in Lyme. Jocelyn just smirked. Which was a relief for Maggie, since the last thing she wanted was for Jocelyn to think she wasn’t interested in her. But the warm, reassuring hand on her thigh silently assured her that everything was fine.

"It's nice to finally have you to myself.” Jocelyn leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth, caught her hand and grinned from ear to ear.

The restaurant was classy but welcoming, decorated in pastel shades and light woods. The gentle music piped over the speakers was just loud enough for conversation to be easy, with the light soft and maybe even a little too dim. At the front desk they gave up their coats. Maggie turned to ask Jocelyn if she had been here before, and consciously looked at her partner for the first time that evening.

What she saw left her speechless. 

It was like seeing Jocelyn for the first time. She looked incredible. Her dress showed off her tight calves and her beautiful tapered waist. Somehow, Maggie felt almost intimidated. Silly, of course, but this evening everything felt like the first time. 

The maitre d led them up a staircase. It was dimly lit and Maggie felt Jocelyn tensing.   
Unsure if it was the right thing to do, she looped her arm through hers and led the way.

Jocelyn stopped for a moment, leaned to Maggie and whispered a thank you. She liked the gentle pressure from Maggie's chest on her bare upper arm. It was so overwhelming, her skin tingled. She loved that feeling and she just couldn’t get enough of it. Jocelyn had noticed the way Maggie had looked at her at the front desk, and had basked in the attention. She hoped Maggie liked what she was seeing. 

Jocelyn ordered wine and the waiter left the menu for them. Why, Jocelyn asked herself, is it so dimly lit here? Was it always like that? She looked for her reading glasses in her purse but it was hopeless. She must have left them on her desk. 

“Maggie?” she asks softly the woman opposite her. 

“Yes my dear.”

“I forgot my glasses,” was all Jocelyn could say, and she looked sheepishly down at the table. She heard Maggie’s chair shift. 

"Come over here,” encouraged Maggie, making an inviting movement with her head. "So what do you prefer meat, vegetables or fish?" 

"Well I would prefer you, but I think maybe that should wait ‘till after dinner,” replied Jocelyn cheekily and looks like a predator when she lays her hand on Maggie’s forearm.

"My dear Miss Knight, are you always this forward on a first date?" Maggie asked in mock dismay, but Jocelyn could read her like an open book. 

“Well, let me surprise you,” was Jocelyn’s suggestive answer. She returned to their primary topic. “So what about dinner?”

During their conversation, Jocelyn was amazed how often she found her gaze drifting to Maggie’s cleavage. She loved the neckline of Maggie's blouse. The way the velvet flowed over her breasts made Jocelyn shift restlessly on her chair. 

“You look beautiful. Do you know that?” Jocelyn gazed dreamily at Maggie. "That blouse suits you very well." Maggie flushed, pleased.

“You know, indirectly, Ollie recommended it to me." 

“Apparently I was wrong and it seems that your boy wonder has a good taste,” Jocelyn said, running her index finger gently along the neckline. She felt Maggie shiver under her touch and liked the deepening blush on her skin. Jocelyn leant over to give Maggie a kiss on the cheek. 

"And you, my love, seem to be full of surprises tonight." Maggie got her words out with a bit of a gasp when she felt Jocelyn's thigh shift against hers. 

“I'm trying hard to keep you entertained.” 

“Well, so far I can't complain... So tell me. Have you been here before?”

Jocelyn couldn't help but smile smugly. Maybe she wasn’t as bad at dating as she thought. 

“Yes, I have. The place belongs to Peter, a friend from secondary school. When I came to visit from London my mother and I came here at least once.” Jocelyn tries to explain without getting emotional, but she missed her mum terribly. What advice she would have given her, for tonight? 

“So, if Peter were to come by now, he could tell me about some of your youthful sins?” Maggie's eyes lit with curiosity.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "He could, but he wouldn’t do it. Besides, there would be nothing exciting to report." 

“No sins? I can't believe that.”

“What do you expect? I was a shy child and a not-so-outgoing teenager. Besides smoking secretly behind the the blue huts at the beach when I was twelve and skinny dipping at sixteen there was nothing.”Jocelyn is a bit intimidated by Maggie’s scepticism.

“Skinny dipping? I like the thought of that,” Maggie mused, and put on a meaningful grin.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I wasn’t anything special. Now, are you going to tell me about your week? It seems like ages that we last saw each other." Jocelyn tried to change the subject and was relieved when Maggie went along with it.

“Petal, it’s only been three days. But I missed you too." Maggie's gaze was soft and she tucked a curl behind Jocelyn's ear. 

After dinner, Jocelyn suggested a drink at the bar. It was a separate area, more casual than where they sat before. Jocelyn put a hand on the small of Maggie's back and guided her over. Simple as it was, the caring gesture made Maggie shiver right to her core. Jocelyn's hand was warm and firm against her body. All evening, all Jocelyn wanted to do was make her happy. She cherished that knowledge. Jocelyn was a very private person, and her showing affection so publically probably wasn’t easy. It meant a lot to Maggie.

The lounge chairs were deep and comfortable. The way Jocelyn slid into it and crossed her long, slim legs made Maggie sigh wistfully and ask herself with a grin if Jocelyn did it on purpose. 

“Would you like a gin and tonic?” 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” 

“Do I have to?” 

“Well, that rather depends on what you’re up to.” 

“I would-” a big, heavy hand landed on Jocelyn’s shoulder. When she turned her head, a stubbly kiss landed on her cheek. 

“Jocelyn! Hello, my dear. It's so good to see you. Did you enjoy your dinner?” 

"Peter! Good evening. Absolutely. Let me introduce you - this is my partner Maggie Radcliffe." Jocelyn felt so proud. She laid her hand on Maggie's knee. Her partner...she liked how it sounded. She turned to Maggie and the look on her face made Jocelyn’s tummy flutter. 

"Maggie," her voice sounds jerky, "this is my dear friend Peter." 

"Hi Peter." The three of them exchanged small talk for a while. Once more Jocelyn couldn’t help but think how happy she was to have her beautiful, smart and witty Journalist lover in her life. When Peter said goodbye Jocelyn turned to Maggie.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Maggie asks quietly in Jocelyn's ear. 

"Naturally!"

Maggie noticed Jocelyn's goosebumps and the sharp rise and fall of her breast. "The guy over there. The one near the door frame. Do you see him? " 

“Not very well. But the shape of him, at least.”

“That's more than enough. I think he'd like to change seats with me.” Maggie murmured conspiratorially. 

“What? Why?” Jocelyn was a little confused.

“Jocelyn! Holy shit. This guy is just as fascinated by your legs and the cut of your dress as I am. Are you really going to tell me you didn't notice?” Maggie giggled incredulously. 

" No; let me remind you that my eyes are bad. And I don't care either. I'm all yours.” Jocelyn sounded serious. 

To prove this to Maggie and the guy, who she can't see properly, she leaned into Maggie, laid a hand on her neck so she could draw her closer and kissed her full on the lips. She didn’t care where they were and who was around them - all she could concentrate on was the taste and feel of Maggie's lips, and not moaning at their touch. Which was the hardest part. It was a kiss which should show Maggie how much she wanted her.

Gosh, she wanted to seduce Maggie tonight. 

“Oh...hello you.” Maggie gasped.

“I´m sorry. Your lips are so...”she paused, then, instead of saying anything else, she kissed her again - a little more softly this time, but no less passionately.

Maggie laid a hand on Jocelyn’s shoulder and pushed her slightly back. When she spoke her lips were swollen and a tempting rosy color. “My dear, I think he got the hint!”

Both of them burst into joyful laughter.

"I think I would like to go home." Jocelyn's voice was a little deeper than usual, her chest rising and falling faster and her pupils blown. Now she had to come up with something to convince Maggie to come home with her. The only problem was that she just couldn't concentrate long enough to get her thoughts together, and just saying “I want to fuck you” wouldn’t be appropriate tonight. Everything had to be perfect.

They waited in front of the restaurant under the awning. At some point while they were inside the light drizzle had turned into a steady rain, orange under the streetlights. Jocelyn leaned closer to Maggie.

"Will you come over for one last drink at mine?" She could have kicked herself for not being able to think of anything better. Anything more stylish, more seductive... and she feels coy.

“Well look at you, sweetheart, you are a charmer tonight! But besides my having had more than enough to drink and the fact that I’d still have to walk home afterwards, I can assure you that I am not the kind of girl who goes home with someone on a first date.” 

Maggie shook her head slightly and despite her sly smile, Jocelyn realized she was absolutely serious.

Their cab arrived and when they got in Jocelyn made sure she was an appropriate distance from Maggie, which was something of a struggle. She was not giving up, no, definitely not. She had around 30 minutes to persuade Maggie to spend the night with her...that had to be enough time. She made a living being persuasive, so get on with it! 

“You stayed over before.” Weak argument.

“This is different. You asked me out for a date and those are my values.”

She sighed and pursed her lips. Think! She leaned closer in to Maggie. Upper Arm on upper arm, thigh on thigh and just to bridge the last of distance between them she laid her hand on Maggie's thigh. She slipped it very delicately down to her inner thigh and stroked it slightly, edging slightly higher. She kept a careful eye on the rear view mirror, not wanting a witness to her clumsy attempt at seduction. 

She was so focused on it and on the sensations from her thumb which was still caressing Maggie's inner thigh, that she didn't consider that Maggie could give as good as she got. Unexpectedly, Maggie herself then had her hand on Jocelyn’s thigh, but she was more brazen than Jocelyn, laying it directly on her inner thigh and shifting it higher without considering the driver - or the fact that her rucking up Jocelyn’s dress would give him a very good glimpse of the lace tops of her hold ups if he were to look round. 

Jocelyn tensed in surprise.. She pressed her legs together and gave Maggie a questioning look.

"What about your values?" Her voice was rough. 

"They’re still there, but I thought you needed a lesson in how to behave in public." was Maggie’s simple explanation, and the smug look on her face when Jocelyn blushed was something Jocelyn refused to take lying down. 

"Complacent woman! You know it's your fault, don't you? You just look so gorgeous." Maggie humphed and rolled her eyes, but not without a slight grin.

The rain had progressed to a thunderstorm outside, and the loud thunder interrupted their conversation. The driver had to slow down due to the heavy rain splattering against the windscreen.

The radio was playing a song Jocelyn hadn’t heard in years and it made her grin. ‘Girls just want to have fun’ She saw it as a sign. She jostled Maggie gently with her elbow and heard Maggie hum in response. 

"Have I ever told you that I feel rather frightened during thunderstorms?'' She knew it sounded pathetic but they were almost at Maggie's now and it was absolutely true.

"Oh, sweetheart. What have you done the last three years in that big house of yours during thunderstorms? Hiding under your blanket? You must have figured out a way to get through it, so you’re not as helpless as you seem." Maggie flashed that smug smile again.

Jocelyn arched her eyebrows. “After that emotional confession you’d be so cold hearted and send me home alone? I can't believe that the woman I love is doing this to me." She shook her head in disbelief.

Maggie leaned in again and whispered “I love you too, petal.”

The taxi stopped in Maggie's driveway and Jocelyn gave Maggie her best doe eyes. Maggie sighs. 

"Woman, you’ll be the death of me."

As Maggie climbed out of the taxi she looked back at Jocelyn over her shoulder. "Since you invited yourself over here you have to pay the cab." 

Maggie grinned privately as she rummaged in her purse for her keys. It was interesting to see Jocelyn act with such ardour. If she set her mind to it she could flirt fantastically. 

She had never really intended to send her home, but it was their first date and even if Jocelyn was someone special she always acted like that on a date. Besides, she didn’t want to make Jocelyn think that she was easy to get. But she was also curious. Curious about what was under Jocelyn's beautiful dress. She got an enticing hint when she saw and felt the lace of her hold ups. She was so excited. When Jocelyn asked her out she honestly hadn't imagined that her lover would put so much effort into it.

As for Jocelyn, she felt like the winner par excellence. She wasn’t experienced in dating - she’d never had a serious date. But the evening had gone so well, and she was sure Maggie had had fun. So now she was just proud of herself, not to mention thrilling with anticipation. She sneaked up behind Maggie and caught hold of her hand. It was a silent explanation that she needed support to get all the way from Maggie's gravel driveway to her front door.

As the door closed behind them, Jocelyn grabbed Maggie by the hips and drew her into a hug. 

“Thank you for coming out with me. I hope you had as much of a good time as I did.”

"Oh yes! It was a beautiful idea of yours." Maggie reassured her and to express her gratitude to Maggie for her answer Jocelyn nibbled delicately on the sensitive skin of her neck. Maggie moaned., Jocelyn eased back to create a little space between their bodies, and moved her hands to Maggie’s chest.

“Jesus, Jocelyn,”she whispered.”What are you doing?” 

“Touching you,” Jocelyn said, unbuttoning Maggie´s green blouse with trembling fingers. “I want to look at your breasts.”

Jocelyn fumbled with the last buttons and pushed the plush fabric open, easing it over Maggie's shoulders. She grinned down at the green bra she found beneath. “And you wanted to keep that away from me?” She traced her fingertip along the edge of the left cup. “I like it.” Jocelyn found the closure of Maggie´s bra between her breasts. “Front clasp. Very nice.” Maggie swallowed when Jocelyn reverently eased her bra away from her chest with gentle hands. 

Jocelyn stooped slightly and kissed down Maggie’s shoulder before moving back up again, dragging the flat of her tongue up the underside of Maggie´s right breast and around the areola. She then flicked the moist tip over the hard point of her nipple. Maggie released a ragged breath. Jocelyn switched from the right to the left nipple and lavished her attention upon it.

From one to the other moment Jocelyn drew back.

“You think we should stop?” 

“What?” 

“Well, I don’t want you to lose your principles entirely.” Jocelyn teased. 

“I think I overstepped them a long time ago.” Maggie quirked her lips into a tiny smile then leaned forward and gave Jocelyn a slow, wet kiss. “Let's go upstairs. I want to see what's under that gorgeous dress.” She demanded. Jocelyn stayed still, looking self-satisfied. 

“So you will let me?” 

“Mmh?” Maggie mumbled. 

“Make love to you?” 

“You are very persuasive.” Jocelyn smiled triumphantly. 

“I'm proud of my skills. Especially the ones that allow me to seduce you.” With that, Jocelyn was the one leading Maggie excitingly up the stairs.

In Maggie's bedroom they stood face to face, gazing at each other fondly. Jocelyn took Maggie's hands and laid them on her hips. “You have to help me get out of it,” she said, and took a step closer to Maggie so that their chests touched. Maggie's hands slid back over Jocelyn’s buttocks and she grabbed the hem of the dress, which she tried feverishly to pull up while still grazing her bottom.

Jocelyn chuckled. The sound was breathy with arousal. "I´m sorry my love, but I don’t think that will work. The zipper is at my back.”' The attempt at teasing fell slightly flat under the treat of Maggie's warm hands on her skin.

“So I have to let you go?”Maggie murmured. Without answering Jocelyn turned around and felt Maggie's fingers slide delicately over the length of her bare arms, coming to rest on her shoulders. In a painfully slow motion Maggie let the zipper glide down, and leant forward to taste Joceyn’s skin. As Maggie’s tongue left a wet trail across her shoulder, all the way up to her ear where she sucked and nibbled at the lobe, Jocelyn could feel goosebumps spring up all over her. She shifted slightly so that her dress could fall down to pool at her feet. Maggie’s hands now caressed her stomach and her hands glided over her breastbone, cupping her hands around the swell of Jocelyn’s breasts. She leaned further into Maggie for stability, unsteady in her heels and afraid that her legs might give in entirely. Then it hit her. She wanted to seduce Maggie, not the other way around. She had to change that and she had to do it fast otherwise she wasn't sure she would be capable of. 

"I have to find something out." Jocelyn explained in a mysterious way. 

Her voice was hoarse and her pupils were blown. She stepped into Maggie's personal space and claimed Maggie's mouth. Moist lips opened so their tongues found each other. Now it was Jocelyn's hands falling down onto the swell of Maggie’s breasts once again. She gently rolled the peaks of her nipples between her fingers. She swelled with pride and arousal when she felt them stiffening further. 

From one moment to the next Jocelyn's fingers shifted to the fastening of Maggie’s trousers. She fumbled with the button, then the zipper. She could feel Maggie giggle. "Patience, dear. I’m not going anywhere, you can be sure of that." 

That woman. How dare she? All these seductive touches, enough to make Jocelyn desperate for the woman before her, and Maggie could still tease. She can't have that.

She leaned down a bit and with a quickness that seems to surprise Maggie, Jocelyn bit her left nipple. 

“Ouch! What was that for?” But all Jocelyn did was make a triumphant noise and flash her a saucy grin. 

“I love your underwear. That green is very attractive.”

She slid a finger over the hem. She had known it would match Maggie’s bra. She hadn’t seen Maggie in such fancy underwear before. It was mouth-watering, and definitely an added bonus to the rest of their date.

”Would you like me to take it off?” 

“Hmm, tempting, but no. I’d like to see you wear it for a bit longer, and besides, you can be sure that I’ll be the one who takes it off you.” Jocelyn was absolutely serious about that. How can Maggie even think that she will deny herself that joy?

She pushed Maggie back so she could sit on the bed and slip off her heels. She looked coyly at Maggie. Now just in her underwear, she had a moment of doubt about whether she might be too old for this. Stupid thoughts, but they were still there and didn’t go away when she saw the look on Maggie’s face. A look she cant put a name to.

"What?" Her voice is low and her cheeks flushing. 

"You know, sometimes it frightens me how handsome, how attractive you are. I know it's silly, but when I look at you, especially now, I feel as insecure as I felt in my forties when everything started changing again." Jocelyn didn't know what to say. She felt a bit overwhelmed with this confession. She kissed Maggie's forehead but she knew she should respond with something to take away Maggie's anxieties. 

"I wasn't sure if you would like what you saw. You’re so self-assured that sometimes I feel like I can’t catch up with you. I love you and I want you desperately." 

Maggie’s lips traced the soft skin of Jocelyn`s stomach. “All night long I’ve been greedy to find out what's underneath that dress. I had no idea how good you would look in black lace. Black silk, of course, and cream too. But this is just marvellous. Your hold ups are a surprise especially!” Maggie's eyes twinkled and her hands glided over Jocelyn's thighs

“So you really like my legs?” 

“Absolutely.”

“Are you going to help me out of my stockings, then?” 

“How could I say no to that offer?” Both of them grinned at each other.

When Maggie finished her job with Jocelyn's stockings Jocelyn opened her own bra and she let the garment fall to the floor, then her fingers slid underneath the lace of her panties to slip them off too. Every move was made deliberately, just to please Maggie. She stepped out of the discarded underwear and straddled Maggie. Jocelyn's blue eyes were ablaze. She adored every piece of Maggie.

Jocelyn's hands, fingers and lips traced Maggie's soft skin. 

"Your skin is so smooth." Jocelyn murmured between kisses.

Her hands traced down all the way into Maggie's panties and she stroked her fingers through the patch of hair between her thighs. Jocelyn took her time to explore Maggie like it was the first time. To arouse her, to please her. Jocelyn felt incredibly lucky to be allowed to do this.

As she arranged herself between Maggie's legs she heard her breath coming in fast, tiny pants. She crept her hand under Maggie's hips and lifted them up a bit so she could pull off Maggie's underwear. Then her fingers glided over the insides of her thighs. She knew how sensitive Maggie was there. Between ragged breaths Maggie managed to croak out out a breathy “Jocelyn”. That was enough for Jocelyn. Her mouth dropped from hovering above Maggie's middle and she dipped her tongue into her. Jocelyn felt Maggie's hands wind into her hair. It was interesting - if she swept her tongue over the sensitive flesh the grip of Maggie's hand gets eased, but when she sucked and licked there harder Maggie not only pushed her hips forward and more into Jocelyn but her grip in Jocelyn’s hair got firmer and almost painful. Gosh it was such a joy to explore this woman.

Jocelyn felt Maggie's legs fall apart and she pushed two of her long delicate fingers inside Maggie. She felt Maggie's body melt against her touch, felt her hips buck and knew that it wouldn’t take long until she came. By now she had almost become an expert when it came to figuring out when Maggie's climax was approaching. She wrapped her lips around the sensitive nub at Maggies centre, capturing it with gentle suction

Between Maggies rolling moans Jocelyn could hear her name, and it was a delight. She increased her speed. Her fingers twisted and curled. Fingers and tongue worked in tandem. One last lingering cry from Maggie and a strong grip in Jocelyn’s blond locks marked her climax. 

In one swift motion Jocelyn was over Maggie and gazing at her with pure adoration. Maggie leaned into her and kissed her onto the cheeks, her nose and her chin. 

"That's all I get?" asked Jocelyn with mock indignation.

Maggie poked Jocelyn in her side and then with a swift move she rolled them over. Jocelyn was beneath her and breathless with excitement to find out what Maggie was up to.

Maggie's fingertips traced her bottom lip. Maggie took her time kissing down Jocelyn's neck, before Jocelyn felt Maggie's warm lips and tongue on her taut nipples and she had to gasp for air.

Jocelyn felt her heart rate quicken when Maggie's lips captured her breasts. 

"Your breasts are beautiful. So wonderfully shaped and so sensitive." Jocelyn couldn’t find a good response. She couldn't concentrate on anything else besides Maggie's touch. She needed all her self-control not to close her eyes. Maggie caressed her sensitive swollen nipples in such a delicate rhythm that it was almost enough to get her over the edge.

Then Maggie moved and held out her hands in invitation. “Come here.” Jocelyn let Maggie help her to prop up. She let Maggie shift them forward until Maggie moved off the bed. 

"Maggie?" 

"Shh, sweetheart. Trust me. You'll like it."

That Jocelyn was sure of, but she felt so exposed when Maggie got down onto her knees and stroked from her ankles over her calves to her inner thighs. With only the slightest pressure her legs opened.

Jocelyn was trying to watch Maggie, whose attention lay on her moist folds. Then finally Maggie touched her. She felt Maggie trace the path along her swollen wet folds and then drawing inwards. She released her breath and a relieved moan followed. When Maggie's mouth focused onto her swollen center she shivered and opened her legs further. 

Maggie's tongue deliberately circled inward and Jocelyn's muscles tightened. An aching need overcame her. 

"Please Maggie. More," was all she could get out. She could feel Maggie smile. Then her hand slipped into her hot warmth. Maggie stopped teasing and slid a finger deep inside Jocelyn. Just the way she liked it. It was a relief. She bucked her hips up and they found a tempo together. A surprised gasp escaped her again when she felt another finger inside her. 

She felt the trembles of her orgasm coming. She needed to hold on to something, so her hands gripped the sheets. 

Every muscle tightened and she had to moan out her arousal. Her thighs pinned Maggie's face in place when she felt her fingers and tongue working in a frantic rhythm.

Her head rolled back - she can´t hold it up any more - and she let out a cry of ecstasy.

Dizzy, Jocelyn didn't realize Maggie was off the floor until she touched her stomach and glided over her breast to her neck before holding her tight. Somehow they managed to get under the sheets. 

"I will never move again." was the first thing Jocelyn sighed after her breathing returned to normal. Maggie entwined their fingers and laid her head on Jocelyn’s breast. 

"Well, I certainly won't kick you out."

"Lucky me!"

Jocelyn's voice was heavy and she had to struggle to keep her eyes open. She felt a relaxed sleepiness take over her and she drifted away, still feeling fantastic.

When Jocelyn woke up day was dawning outside. It wasn’t because she was rested - no, not at all - it was because her back hurt. Her body hurt in places she didn't know existed. As much as she loves Maggie, her bed is not part of it. The mattress was too hard. 

She took pleasure in watching Maggie for a moment. She found it sweet how her mouth was slightly open, how she breathed quietly but now and then a soft snore escaped her mouth.

Ha! She knew it, she knew it! Maggie could claim stiffly and firmly that she snores and not too quietly, but apparently she’s not the only one. But despite the pride of the evidence found and the pleasure in watching Maggie the mattress still remained a problem.   
Careful not to wake Maggie, she climbed out of bed. Looking for her clothes seems like a senseless undertaking so she didn't bother with it.

With slow steps and her hands gliding along the wall, she went to the bathroom at the end of the hall. 

She was sure a nice, hot shower will be just the thing for her back pain and as she dried off she did indeed feel less stiff and sore. As naked as God made her, she goes into Maggie’s kitchen to make coffee.

She liked Maggie's home, even if she isn't a big fan of bric-a-brac. The rooms are bright and coloured, and everything suits, even if it looks like it shouldn’t. It's so Maggie, and totally different from her own home on Briar Cliff. Sometimes when she gets lost in daydreaming she wonders how her home would change if she asked Maggie to move in with her.

Her thoughts returned to her immediate task: coffee. 

The first time she stayed over a few weeks ago, Maggie told her to feel at home here. But still it feels a bit odd to rummage in Maggie's cupboards, even if by now she knows where Maggie keeps her French coffee press and the coffee.

While she waited for the coffee to brew she had to still another of her vices. 

She needed a cigarette. She searched in vain for her handbag. Where had she seen it last? She searched the hallway as carefully as possible, but remained unsuccessful. All she found was Maggie's beautiful blouse from the night before. She hung the wonderful piece of clothing over the banister and started swearing softly to herself. 

Back in the kitchen she spotted Maggie's e-cigarette on the kitchen counter. She looked at it skeptically and considered for a moment. Could she use it? It was another achievement of the modern world that she could not gain anything from. Would Maggie mind if she tried it? What the hell was she thinking? They’d had each other’s tongues in their mouths, after all, and it wasn’t as if she was using her toothbrush. That really would be disgusting. 

Maggie had also advised her to be more open to new things. So she gave it a try. After three failed attempts and the realization that she had to hold the button while inhaling, she finally inhaled the nicotine substitute. Shit, it was nothing compared to a real cigarette.   
Grumpy and one more experience richer she decided to go back to her coffee. With her freshly brewed coffee she carefully goes back to the living room. But what now? She grabbed a blanket from the sofa. She liked to be naked but Maggie's living room definitely wasn't warm enough for her. She could go and get the paper, but she wasn't keen on being seen half naked by one of Maggie's neighbours.   
She decided to browse Maggie's DVD collection. A Hard Day's Night? Really? She rolled her eyes lovingly and happily. She really liked this movie. She managed to her own surprise to wrangle the DVD player and get the movie started. It brought back old memories. She got lost in the movie until someone kissed her. Jocelyn startled but quickly grinned. "Hello sleepy."   
"How long have you been up?" asked Maggie, and took a seat next to her.   
"Thanks to your mattress and your snoring, at least a hour."   
"I do not snore!" exclaimed Maggie.   
"Don’t even try it, my eyesight is failing but I am not going deaf."   
"Well, not as loud as you do. What are you watching?"  
"OK, I’ll let you change the subject. A Hard Day's Night." The indulgent look she shot her partner made Maggie grin.  
Maggie leaned into her and Jocelyn laid her arm around her.

"How about another date?" asked Maggie. 

"Absolutely!" Jocelyn's enthusiasm made Maggie's eyes light up.

"Well, today I have to report on the pre-school’s play. Would you like to come with me?” 

Of course, Maggie already knew Jocelyn's answer but that look on her face always funny. That look of pure disbelief and horror.

"I don’t think screaming children and overprotective parents are what I expect for a second date, sorry. I think I’d prefer to work on my new case." Jocelyn knew Maggie's suggestion wasn’t serious but she didn't want to hurt Maggie's feelings.

“Just a joke, petal, don’t worry. What do you say to having breakfast? After that you get dressed properly and I'll drop you off at home before I go to work,” Maggie suggested. 

"Sounds like a plan." Jocelyn gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek and couldn´t believe how happy she was. "Are you coming round after work? You could bring that other Beatles movie with you. I could plan another date set at my house." lured Jocelyn. 

“How could I resist that offer after yesterday?” 

Both gazed at each other with a look of pure delight, and the knowing that this was just the first of many dates to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
